Closure
by Thunderfall
Summary: Erza, Jellal and Kagura need to sort out some issues and are visiting Rosemary, only to find something that has a big impact on Jellal and Erza Jerza fluff angst comfort Seems a little cheesy at some points, but it's just a oneshot Leave a review and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker


**I really wanted to write this, it's a one-shot about Jellal, Erza and Kagura visiting rosemary since I fucking love Jerza Fluff+ angst combined^^**

**it's a little cheesy ... a 'little'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own the characters, I don't own fairy tail...**

* * *

It was something the three of them had to do, they had no other choice. To find closure, they have to visit the place where it all began

Rosemary.

Erzas and Kaguras village, their home, their destroyed home.

They stood on a nearby hill, just the three of them, Kagura, Erza and…Jellal.

The bluenette accompanied the two of them to find his own closure; after all, he was here to atone for Simons death.

Kagura wasn't much of a talker, most of the time she went on ahead, ignoring the two mages besides her while never leaving Archenemy out of her hand.

Erza was still worried, she knew that Kagura didn't have the intention of killing Jellal anymore but she could still feel the tension between them.

Jellal, who still blamed himself for Simons death, Kagura, who doesn't know who to blame and Erza, who also blamed herself. Erza and Jellal walked behind Kagura, cloaked in silence.

After they had settled things between them and didn't know if they are a couple or just friends she felt herself more attracted than ever to him. They knew how they felt about each other but there are some things that had to be done first, and Rosemary was one of them.

Kaguras eyes brushed over the ruins of burned houses which were lightened by the setting sun, looking at it with a look of sadness and nostalgia in her eyes, before taking her leave down the hill, walking on the slowly fading path.

Erza looked at Jellal, seeing the place where the Simon had lived before the tower must be hard for him. She could see it in his eyes that were fixed on something in the distance. She hoped that after today he wouldn't shut her out and that their relationship could move a few steps forward but sadly, she knew about his habit to blame himself for everything. Laying a hand on his arm she managed to get him out of his trance and he looked at her, unsure what to do…after all, Erzas past also lay here between these ruins.

After Erza answered with her eyes and a little reassuring smile, telling him more with these simple gestures than a thousand words could have.

'You're ready? She asked him, her hand still lying on his arm.

She watched as the slowly fading sunrays hit his face and the warm wind whirled through his hair, causing the blue locks to fly around.

'We're standing before the ruins of your childhood and you're asking me if I'm ready?'

'I can't remember so much from my days in Rosemary…I can't remember my parents either…I just know their names and that's all'

Erza couldn't remember her past, everything before the tower felt like a distant dream, she couldn't remember her real surname, neither the face of her mother, the only thing she remembered were Kagura and the names of her parents…Diana and Ryo…

'If you want to talk about it, you know I'm here' He knew she was worried about him, but that didn't change the fact that he was worried about her too. Even if she can't remember anything from her days here, it must be tough…

'I know…and I think I'm gonna have to talk to you today' Taking a deep breath and staring into the sunset she saw Kagura almost reaching the ruins.

'She's too far ahead of us, come on, let's go'

Erza let go of his arm and Jellal followed her, eyes fixed on the still scorched earth and piles of ashes and stones before them. Kagura stood before the entrance where a sign stood.

'WELCOME TO ROSEMARY'

Erza approached her from behind and laid her hand on Kaguras shoulder.

'Do you wanna search for your house?' She asked. They were here to build a grave for Simon, so that his soul could finally rest in peace and Kagura thought that there wouldn't be a better place than their old house.

'Yeah, it will take time since everything here is in ruins, take your time and look around by yourself, I'm gonna send a signal when I found it' kagura said calmly and started to wonder around the crashed buildings.

Jellal and Erza looked at each other and began walking in the opposite direction, heading towards the crumbled church of the village. Erza wandered through the streets and wondered, if the house of her parents was among these ruins, if she'd eaten Ice-cream in the shop right there, if she'd sat on the bench whose ashes were still as black as the dreary atmosphere surrounding her…

Seeing the place of her childhood awoke some feelings inside of her, even if she can't recall her past, it made her sad. She slowed down and Jellal looked worriedly at her.

'Everything alright?' he asked and laid his hand on her shoulder, tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him'

Erza looked him straight in the eye before shaking her head with a faked chuckle.

'Yes…everything's alright, I was just thinking, let's go'

Jellal could feel that the redhead was uneasy and as a good friend he wanted to comfort her. When she tried to go further, he grabbed her hand and didn't let it go, instead he tightened his grip on her, trying to say that he would be here for her, whatever happens.

A little taken aback by his actions Erza first looked at him in confusion, then her eyes softened and she gently squeezed his hand, not letting to either.

Jellal smiled and they continued walking side by side. Sometimes, Erzas grip on his hand tightened when they passed certain buildings, for example the burned down Bakery…

As they finally arrived at the church they could see that one of its sides has been completely torn apart and everything already began to rot. On the inside of the church the nature had regained a little bit of its territory , ranks were growing around the crumbled pillars and a little lake had gathered on the inside. A depressing view.

Jellals eyes shifted to the little graveyard behind the church and he wondered if maybe someone who knew Erza rested there…Erzas eyes also wandered from the church to the graveyard. She felt herself magically drown to the place and an uncomfortable feeling arose in her. She moved towards the entrance of the desolated place, dragging Jellal with her, not knowing what she expected to find.

Moving between the little crosses and tombstones she feared to remember a name…she feared to find her own name engraved in a stone…maybe they had thought she was dead?

A lot of stones were from the day of the childhunt since most of the villagers died on that day and were buried by the army or distant relatives here…the day had been the 9th August. Erza let go of Jellals hand and made a sign that she wanted to have a little time by herself. Jellal took the hint and headed to the fence while Erza was still running over the graveyard, but now she looked like she was possessed by something. He was worried about her, what did she hope to find?

He turned around and glanced into the setting sun, almost lost in the mix of purple, blue and red the sky showed him. If it weren't such a sad day, it would have been beautiful.

10 minutes had passed and Erza didn't show up, that was when Jellal decided to search for her. Slowly moving and looking behind every tombstone, ready to find the redhead sitting there he made his way through the place.

When he heard a little whimper his senses told him the exact direction and soon, he found himself staring at Erza, leaned against the back of a tombstone while facing another. She sat there in complete silence but he could see her lips trembling and the tension in her arms. He approached her slowly and sat down beside her, and then took a look at the tombstone before him.

In loving memory of Diana

X736-X773

And Ryou

X734-X773

and their daughter Erza

Wherever she is

may she rest in peace or live in happiness.

Jellal couldn't express his feelings in words as he read this engraving.

He could tell Erza was on the edge of bursting out in tears, after all, her real parents were dead, he also knew that she had too much pride to give up to the tears without a fight to not look weak in front of others, but she should know that he was here for her and that he will not think any lesser of her because she cried. He put his arm around her and began pressing her against him, trying to press the sadness out of her and embracing her in his warmth. At first she resisted, but soon she couldn't hold back and her head was buried in his chest, clinging on to him and letting her tears fall. He knew the feeling of losing your beloved ones, he had experienced it when he thought she died on Tenroujima, and after she came back he swore that if she ever needed him, he would be there. Holding her tight while drawing circles on her back and gently rocking her showed its effects. After some time, Erza had calmed down but still hold on to him and just stared at the stone. It was now that Jellal noticed that there wasn't a surname on it. It's almost as if she didn't have one at all…

'Feeling better now?' He looked down on her tear-stained face and she cuddled herself more in his embrace and nodded.

'I don't know why I'm surprised, I should have expected this'

The grave of her parents was simple, nothing more than a mere stone with names on it but you could see traces of plants which were once placed all over the area, maybe they had been scarlet roses…

'Nobody is prepared for that, don't feel ashamed because you are sad'

She gulped and cleared her throat a little before leaning back to his shoulder.

'I guess I wasn't prepared to face the life I had before the tower'

'I can relate to that, but still, I'm here if you have something to talk about'

He gave her a little smile and rubbed her shoulder and he wondered…how Erzas parents had been like…

'kinda funny, we came all this way and still we don't know your surname' he chuckled and tried to lighten up the mood a little

And he saw that he had success, Erzas lips twitched and her eyes stared dreamingly into the distance.

'My surname is Scarlet, and it will always be Scarlet. Whatever happens, the girl from rosemary is dead.' Jellal couldn't suppress the pride he said when she told him how much she liked the name he had given her.

'That is a harsh thing to say, don't you think?'

'The truth isn't always easy I guess…'

'But still…we came here to find some closure, didn't we?' He changed his position so that he was facing her, letting one of his hands rest on her shoulders while the other one caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the traces of her tears.

'Let's find closure, they are your parents, tell them what you always wanted to '

Erza just nodded and Jellal shifted away, back to her side while she was kneeling in front of the grave, wondering if he should go away or stay.

'Stay please' It didn't surprise him that she knew what he was thinking, after all, they had this complex understanding of each other, almost like an invisible connection.

He nodded and kneeled down beside her, taking her hand.

'Mom, Dad, it's me, Erza…and…Oh Jellal I don't know if I can do this'

'Just give it a try'

_'Okay, Mom, Dad, I…just want you to know that I'm alive and that I found a wonderful new family and…friends. They have helped me through so much and I love them more than anything, and I know they love me too I…wish I could remember your faces…and I wish that I could remember my life before they took me away from you…'_ Erza began to stutter and Jellal tightened his grasp on her hand and looking at her, asking if everything was okay.

Erza nodded and continued with a little smile on her face.

_'I also want you to know that I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, I guess you'd be surprised if I tell you that I'm one of their S-Class mages…I know you would be proud of me. I have experienced so many adventures, met so many wonderful people and have seen unbelievable places…I can't even put it into words but I just have one thing to say._

_Whether you can hear me, I just want to tell you, that I'm happy, and I will be happy in the future. I have so many wonderful people around me and watching them day by day keeps my heart bright like the sun. So…don't worry about me, I'll be alright'_

Erza felt tears running down her cheeks again and turned away from Jellal, he had seen enough of her crying…but Jellal didn't care. He took her in his arms and gave her a quick, but intense hug.

'Was that all?' he whispered and she nodded.

'You want to stay here for a little longer?'

She nodded again and they shifted back into leaning on the back of the other gravestone, Jellals arm around her shoulders.

**_'Actually Mom, Dad, I wasn't finished. I want you to meet Jellal. He has been my light in the dark tower. He is the one I trust the most and the one I want to spend my future with. I know this sounds cliché but I won't apologize for the truth. I'm sure you would have liked him, so I hope you're okay with that. After all, he tries everything that is possible to make me happy and that's all I could ask for'_**

Erza thought by herself and stared off into the distance.

Jellal on the other side couldn't stare to anything other than the grave. The thought that Erzas parents, the one who he should be grateful for having such an amazing daughter, were laying under this grave…it made him feel nervous…

He wondered what kind of amazing people they had been if they could raise such an amazing daughter…He remembered her kindness and warmth from their days in the tower, kindness that had always been there and always will be…

'I guess I should say something too'

Erza didn't know what he wanted to tell her parents, he never met them and so it kinda confused her, but she would lie if she said she wouldn't want to hear it…after all, she was still a curious human…

'Then you should'

Jellal relaxed and tightened his grip on her while burying half of his face in her scarlet locks.

_'I don't know what I should say other than…Thank you. Thank you for having such an amazing daughter. I owe her so much and you can count on me by keeping her safe. I'll look out for her instead of you and I will never let anyone hurt her. I've hurt her so much in the past and I hope I can somehow atone for this, even if I know that I will never forgive myself, she somehow did. I could never ask for a more perfect person'_

Jellal wanted to say so much more, but Erza started chuckling, and then laughing…

Soon she couldn't control herself and had to wipe the tears away from her face and had trouble to breath…At first Jellal was confused but then he joined her…he really sounded cheesy….

'I'd never think you would talk like a walking cliché Jellal' she said while she slowly shifted away and got on her knees, facing him.

'Well, I can drift off into some sweet nothingness too, Erza'

Jellal smiled at her and she smiled back…to think he would ever see such a beautiful smile in this kind of place…

'But still, even if my words are cheesy, I want to do something'

He got up and on his knees besides Erza, his arm stretched out and closing his eyes. He seemed to concentrate and Erza feet the magic collecting in his palm.

Watching it with curious eyes a figure formed in his palm, a golden glowing mass appeared and soon it shaped itself in the form of a lily, a white/golden glowing Lily. Erza watched everything in amazement and got even more amazed when the white of the lily turned into a beautiful scarlet.

Jellal looked satisfied with the result and laid it down before the gravestone while the lily attached itself to the ground.

'The flower has enough magic power to glow for a year…what do you say about coming back next year to load it up?' He said and smiled at her while staying up and offering her a hand

'Gladly' she accepted and gently pulled her up and she blushed at how he slid his hand around her waist, pulling her closer against him while smiling down on the grave before them. They looked in each other's eye and were working on closing the distance between them, nervously leaning towards each other. Erza could feel his breath tickling her face and she asked herself if it was alright for them to do this here, but she couldn't hold herself back and their lips touched for a short moment.

Suddenly, a loud BOOM could be heard from the other side of the village they could see Mermaid heels guild sign burned in the night sky, Kagura had found her house and wanted them to meet her.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other and walked in a rather awkward way back, but Jellal still had his hand around her waist, not wanting to let go.

* * *

As Kagura was approached by two figures in the slowly fading light she could easily say that something happened between Erza and Jellal….but that was nothing she wanted to care about. She had forgiven them, or at least, she tried, but standing in the ruins of her kitchen reminded her of a lot of things…but she didn't come here for grieve; she came here to give Simon the rest he deserves.

Erza and Jellal let go of their hands and walked over to Kagura who sat on the ground, staring up through a hole in the nearly demolished building.

'So you found it?' Erza asked her and sat beside her while Jellal continued standing around and looking with crossed arms at the two women in front of him.

'Yeah, it took me a long time, so much has changed and I left as soon as possible. I didn't want to look back' Erza looked at her and laid her hand on Kaguras shoulder, sympathising with the woman.

'Where would you like to put the grave?'

'In the garden, he always liked to just lay around there, it'd be the perfect spot'

Kagura stood up and went ahead, Erza and Jellal following her through the ruins.

As they arrived at the garden, filled with ashes, but also grass, Erza requipped a shovel and handed it to Jellal. She knew he wanted to be the one who buried 'Simon'. Kagura has told them that her hairband has been a birthday present, and since it was the only thing she has left she wanted to bury it here…

As Kagura marked the place her grip an archenemy tightened as she watched the former wizard saint digging a hole while Erza nervously looked at Kaguras sword.

The whole procedure took place in silence, after Jellal was finished with the hole and Kagura let her hairband fall down. But now, they still needed to find a gravestone…

Erza looked around, searching for materials but then Kagura held her back and showed her archenemy.

'Break it, I don't need it anymore'

Erza was confused, but understood and requipped Benizakura, gathering all her strength while Kagura held the sheathed sword against her, weakening Archenemys defense and with one slash, the blade and the sheet was broken in halves. Kagura stacked the two parts on top of the improvised grave and they all stepped back, admiring the place in which Simons memory will live on. Jellal got on his knees and did the same as he did with the grave of Erzas parents and soon, a big fire lily twirling around the sheet of archenemy, glowing like the sun on a bright midday.

Now, Simon could rest and they all had find some kind of the closure all of them so desperatly needed.


End file.
